my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Wacky Races (1968 TV Series)
Wacky Races is a late 60s animated series produced by Hanna-Barbera. Production ran from 1968 to 1969. Storyline A group of 11 different cars racing against each other in various road rallies in the United States, with each driver hoping to win the title of the "World's Wackiest Racer." Dick Dastardly and his sidekick dog named Muttley cause mayhem for the other racers like chopping down a bridge or blocking the road. Also See * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * Wacky Races (2017 TV Series) Sound Effects Used *H-B BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK, 06 (Heard once in "The Great Cold Rush Race.") *H-B BELL, CROSSING - RAILROAD CROSSING BELL (Heard once in "See Saw to Arkansas.") *H-B CHAINSAW *H-B SPIN, CARTOON - WACKY SPIN WITH DRUM *H-B SLIDE, CARTOON - VERY LONG SLIDE WHISTLE UP *H-B ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN, HIGH *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, JET - FAST PASS BY, LONG (Sometimes, it's used for Dastardly & Muttley's car passing by in some episodes.) *Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK, 02 (Heard once in "See Saw to Arkansas") *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP, *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE, *Sound Ideas, BLOOP, CARTOON - LITTLE BLOOP, *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BIG, LONG BOING, (Heard once in "Creepy Trip to Lemon Twist.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BOING AND SPRING *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BOINK AND WIGGLE, *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BROKEN SPROING, (Heard once in "Why Oh Why Wyoming.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - DRUM WITH WACKY TAKE, *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GONG BOING, (Heard once in "Why Oh Why Wyoming.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG, 02 *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HEAVY DOING, *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING, (Heard once in "Mish Mash Missouri Dash.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - RIPPLE BOING, *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SINGLE TIMP DOiNG *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - TROMBOING, *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK, 01 (Heard once in "Creepy Trip to Lemon Twist.") *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - DOINK, 03 (Heard once in "Why Oh Why Wyoming.") *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - PIXIE AND DIXIE BOINKS, *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - TIMP DOINK (Heard once in "Creepy Trip to Lemon Twist" and "Beat the Clock to Yellow Rock.") *Sound Ideas, BUGLE, CARTOON - CHARGE!, MUSIC, *Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - CRAZY BASS DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH, MUSIC, PERCUSSION, 02 *Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - KEN'S BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH *Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - TONY'S BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH, MUSIC, PERCUSSION, (Heard once in "Why Oh Why Wyoming.") *Sound Ideas, CRASH, METAL - CLANGY METAL CRASH, *Sound Ideas, CRASH, WOOD - LARGE WOOD CRUNCH, 02 *Sound Ideas, EXPLOSION - LARGE EXPLOSION, 03 *Sound Ideas, GRINDER - GRINDING BUZZ *Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN, *Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SHORT THIN RICOCHET, BULLET 02 *Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - PINGY HEAD SHAKE, *Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - XYLO HEAD SHAKE, (Heard once in "Why Oh Why Wyoming.") *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK, *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BILP, (Heard once in "Creepy Trip to Lemon Twist.") *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - COCONUT HIT, 01 (Used for the Slag Brothers.) *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - COCONUT HIT, 02 (Used for the Slag Brothers.) *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HEAVY TIMP RISE, (Heard once in "Why Oh Why Wyoming.") *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - KABONG, (Heard once in "Why Oh Why Wyoming.") *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - LID ON MANHOLE HIT, *Sound Ideas, HORN, CARTOON - OLD BULB HORN, *Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK, (Heard once in "Beat the Clock to Yellow Rock.") *Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP, (Heard once in "Why Oh Why Wyoming.") *Sound Ideas, POOF, CARTOON - FOOF, *Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - CORK SQUEAK AND POP *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 01 (Heard once in "Creepy Trip to Lemon Twist" and "Why Oh Why Wyoming.") *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - BLOP GALLOP, LONG, *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK GALLOP, SHORT (Heard once in "Creepy Trip to Lemon Twist" and "Why Oh Why Wyoming.") *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RIOT, LONG, (Heard once in "The Zippy Mississippi Race.") *Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BIG LONG SKID, *Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BROKEN SKID, *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - BORK PIE HIT, (Heard once in "By Roller Coaster to Upsan Downs") *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PIE IN FACE SPLAT, (Half of it is cut off sometimes.) *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - ZIP AND PIE IN FACE SPLAT (Heard once in "The Great Cold Rush Race") *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - LITTLE ZABORK, *Sound Ideas, SQUEEZE, CARTOON - HORN SQUEEZE, LONG, *Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - PLASTIC MAN STRETCH, FORWARD, *Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - FAST TWIRLING SWISH, LONG, *Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - FUNNY RUN UP TAKE, *Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE *Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG, (Heard once in "Real Gone Ape" and "The Great Cold Rush Race") *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02 *Sound Ideas, TIP TOE, CARTOON - XYLOPHONE TIP TOE, LONG, *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, CARTOON - CRASHY TRAIN STOP, 01 *Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOW TWANG (Heard once in "Why Oh Why Wyoming.") *Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN (Heard once in "Mish Mash Missouri Dash.") *Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, STEAM - FACTORY STEAM WHISTLE, SINGLE, *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - HOYT'S ZIP, (Heard once in "Why Oh Why Wyoming.") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN, (Heard once in "Why Oh Why Wyoming.") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, (Heard once in "Why Oh Why Wyoming.") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH, (Heard once in "Why Oh Why Wyoming.") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP ZIP, Image Gallery Wacky Races (1968 TV Series)/Image Gallery Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Shows That Don't Use Baby Crying Slowly Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Shows That Don't Use Single Cow Moo CRT011601 Category:Shows That Don't Use BEAR - LOUD ROAR, ANIMAL Category:Shows That Don't Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Shows That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, DONKEY - SINGLE DONKEY BRAYING Category:Shows That Use HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK Category:Shows That Don't Use Head Bonk Whorn 3 Typ Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 Category:Shows That Don't Use Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 Category:Shows That Don't Use Man Yells Mediumhig Category:Shows That Don't Use LION - SINGLE GROWL, ANIMAL, CAT Category:Shows That Don't Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 Category:Boomerang Shows Category:Animated Shows